Una muy necesitada siesta
by Rainmy
Summary: Tatl se da cuenta que ni Link ni ella  pegaron un ojo desde que comenzaron su aventura por lo que decide que ya es hora, es asi como logrado su cometido se pone a reflexionar sobre su compañero.


Hola, este es mi primer fanfiction, espero que me haya quedado bien, y si creen que quedo mal pueden decirlo…, hablo español pero el original lo escribí en ingles, si gustan pueden leer ese aunque tiene algún que otro error por que mi ingles no es perfecto.

Una muy necesitada siesta

El final del Segundo día se acercaba; link ,con la ayuda de Tatl por fin había conseguido la ultima mascara y rescatado al ultimo gigante, todo lo que quedaba por hacer era meterse en la torre del reloj y enfrentarse con el Skull kid de una vez por todas, ahora que estaban listos…pero Tatl comenzó a pensar en sus adentros "realmente estamos listos?" o mejor dicho "lo esta el?" sus pensamientos se centraron en su compañero, quien había estado yendo para atrás y para adelante en el tiempo acabando con una tarea tras la otra casi sin descanso excepto por las veces en las que se detenía a jugar algún juego (cuyos premios servían en su aventura así que no restaba tan segura de que eso cuente como descanso),oyendo los cuentos de la abuela de Anju o acercarse a hablar con la gente.

El punto era que no podía recordar haber dormido desde que comenzaron con su viaje, que no era realmente necesario ya que cualquier herida o cansancio que sintieran desaparecía cada vez que regresaban el tiempo atrás, pero dormir no era solamente necesario para recuperar energía, si no también para darle a la mente su momento de paz, que la mascara de toda la noche (all night mask) fuera descripta como un antiguo elemento de tortura por una de esas bizarras piedras de la verdad era prueba suficiente,¿pero por que tortura? ¡Por que no poder dejar de pensar por ni un solo momento ES tortura! ahí es cuando se le ocurrió ponerse a contar los días exactos que habían estado sin sueño, debiendo contar los mismos 3 días… ¿7? ¿10? ¿20? ¿Quizás 40 hasta veces?

-¡Oh por dios!" exclamo de repente.

-¿Que sucede? link se sobresalto un poco pero su expresión permanecía calmada.

Se dio cuenta de que era imposible contar los días ya que para empezar nunca había llevado ninguna cuenta, pero de lo que si estaba segura era de que por lo menos habían transcurrido más de 2 meses, es así que se compuso y comenzó a decir…

-Oye… ¿no te sientes cansado? Creo que deberíamos descansar.

-no realmente pero…OK. -No se sentía para nada agotado pero decidió seguirle la corriente a cualquier cosa que diga Tatl, bien sabia lo mucho que esta se enojaba cada vez que el le discutía, por eso se detuvo y sentó en el pasto, esperando a que Tatl se acomodara a su lado, pero para su sorpresa no solo esta no se movió si no que le noto algo nerviosa

-No, cuando dije descansar me refería a que…deberíamos dormir.

-¿Dormir? ¿Para que necesitamos hacer eso?"

-¡Eres tu el que de verdad lo necesita!- quería poder decir, pero de ninguna manera su orgullo se lo permitiría.

-¡¿Por que yo lo necesito de acuerdo? como se dijo antes, a esa altura link conocía muy bien a Tatl,y es así que pudo ver claramente que ese no era el verdadero motivo, pero como de costumbre no insistió por la verdad e hizo como se le pedía.

-…de acuerdo. Dijo y se acostó en el pasto.

-Aquí no…regresemos en el tiempo y vayamos a la posada" eso ya si era pedir demasiado.

-¡Oh vamos! ¿Que hay de malo aquí? ¡El pasto se siente bien!

-¡que no! ¡Ahora regresa en el tiempo y consíguenos una cama!

-… ¡ya esta bien!" accedió link por tercera vez ese día, sin decir mas saco la ocarina y los llevo a ambos al primer día al frente de la torre reloj.

Esperaron hasta que se hiciera la una de la tarde para pedir por una habitación en la posada stockpot,que de casualidad tenia una reserva hecha por alguien también llamado Link, nombre que descubrieron pertenecía a un goron,el pobre tenia que dormir en las calles cada vez que le arrebataban su reserva, se hubieran sentido sumamente culpables si el daño no pudiera ser reparado volviendo el tiempo atrás.

Como iba, les entregaron la llave y entraron en la habitación indicada apodada la cámara cuchillo (knife chamber),Link se sentó en la cama, quito las bootas el gorro y se metió debajo de las cobijas, solía viajar tanto que ya estaba mas que acostumbrado a dormir a intemperie sobre la tierra, pero no podía no admitir que la cama hacia una gran diferencia, mientras le empezaba a dar sueño se pregunto si seria culpa de la suavidad de la cama o si de verdad había estado cansado sin notarlo.

-¡hey dejame algo de espacio a mi tambien! Dijo Tatl mientras esperaba a que link se acomodara, espero un poco mas y no obtuvo respuesta, la habitación se había vuelto silenciosa, siendo el único sonido la pacifica respiración de link,Taly se acerco lentamente hacia su rostro para estudiarlo, todo lo que se había venido preguntando desde hace tiempo le volvió a la menté, siendo el pasado del niño su principal inquietud, como a pesar de tener el cuerpo de un niño todo peligro que enfrentaba era superado con una tranquilidad que no había visto ni siquiera en muchos adultos, era como si estuviera extremadamente acostumbrado a lidiar con esas situaciones, cielos, tenia la esperanza de que el cañón Ikana,o el canon de la muerte como le habia apodado al lugar, le provocaría algo de miedo, pero no, fue igual que los lugares previamente visitados, tenia la misma determinación al enfrentarse con redeads que con una deku baba o cualquier otra débil creatura, siempre enfrentándolos con los mismos fríos ojos, ojos que solo podían ser obtenidos con mucha,mucha experiencia,y en ese instante esos ojos se encontraban cerrados, ocultando la madurez que estos mostraban cuando están abiertos, en ese instante se veía igual a cualquier niño normal tomado una normal siesta.

-Quizás…le preguntare después. Susurro Tatl, había una muy simple razón por la que aun no lo había hecho,la misma razón por la que no había sido capaz de decir que se encontraban en una cama por el bien de el y no de ella, orgullo, que también le había impedido mostrarle a link cuanto le apreciaba a esa altura, antes de haberle conocido las únicas personas con las que se había vuelto cercana eran su hemano Tael y el skull kid,no era de encariñarse fácilmente con las personas ni estaba interesada en hacerlo,¿pero como no iba a encariñarse con un niño que estaba haciendo tanto por una tierra extranjera que no tenia nada que ver con el? Por lo que sabia Link ya había obtenido de vuelta a su caballo que por empezar era el verdadero motivo por el que había terminado ahí y podría haber roto la promesa hecha a ese vendedor de mascaras y vuelto a su casa, pero se quedo,y Tatl nunca en su vida había estado tan agradecida por algo como lo estaba en ese momento.

Detuvo sus pensamientos para intentar encontrar un lugar para dormir en la cama,deciendiendose por el almohadón al lado de la cabeza de link como el lugar mas cómodo, lugar donde podía alcanzar a tocar y oler un mechón del cabello del niño, cuyo largo que era bastante se mantenía oculto debajo del gorro todo el tiempo, y que de hecho olía bien y era suave, así que uso el almohadón para acostarse y el cabello como manta, unos minutos después se había unido a link en el mundo de los sueños.

Link fue el primero en despertarse,se desperezo y miro el reloj,se sorprendió bastante al ver que habían pasado mas de 12 horas desde que se habían acostado, lo que significaba que estaban en la tarde del Segundo dia,pero no habia necesidad de apurarse por lo que se volvió a recostar y fue ahi que noto a Tatl durmiendo al lado de su cabeza, cuidadosamente la recogió y coloco encima de su pecho, - si que son calidas las hadas, pensó, no había sentido esa calidez desde el día en que Navi le dejo,y de ninguna manera Tatl se permitiría sentirlo si se encontrara despierta,y para su decepción esta ya se estaba despertando, viendose confundida al principio por que no recordaba haberse ido a dormir en ese sitio, pregunto en voz baja la hora y entro en pánico con la respuesta de Link.

-¡¿queeeeeeeee? ¡¿Ya es tan tarde? –link sonrió ante la reacción.

-Todavía tenemos como un día y medio hasta que la torre del reloj se abra, y aunque no tuviéramos tanto tiempo la ocarina del tiempo esta de nuestro lado.

-ah…es cierto-y se tranquilizo,sus pensamientos nunca eran claros al recién despertar, link mantuvo su sonrisa luego de percatarse de algo.

-Tatl…gracias

-… ¿que es lo que me estas agradeciendo?"

-Con todo lo sucedido no me había dado cuenta lo mucho que necesitaba dormir, ahora me siento como nuevo-la confesión hizo que Tatl se despertara completamente,y le respondía sonrojada y nerviosa…

-¿y que te hace pensar que lo pedí por tu bien? ¡¿Lo hise por mi de acuerdo?

-seguro…dijo Link en sus adentros, aun si el hada no lo admitía el sabia la verdad, y decidió cambiar de tema.

-bueno… ¡me siento mas recargado que nunca! ¿Qué te parece si adelanto el tiempo hasta el tercer día de noche?

-As como te plazca…-fue la respuesta,Link comenzó a vestirse y al terminar no perdió tiempo en sacar la ocarina para tocar la canción que les haría ir hacia delante en el tiempo, mientras estaba ocupado tocando la melodía Tatl dijo casi inaudiblemente: -De nada…

¡Termine! Si llegaron al final por favor dejen un review, no me importa si no tienen mucho para decir, todo se aprecia.

Trate de mantener la historia lo mas canónica posible, o basada en el mejor dicho, pero si notan que falle en algo o no estan de acuerdo diganlo, ¡que me encanta discutir sobre que es y no es canónico jijiji!

Como dije al principio el original lo escribí en ingles, así que este es una traducción de ese, auto traducirse resulto ser mas tedioso y aburrido de lo que pensé, para los que no sepan el otro idioma no se preocupen que no cambie nada, es una traducción exacta de cada frase, pero con tristeza debo decir que me parece escribo mejor en el otro idioma, hace años que no escribo mas que guiones para historietas así que perdí la practica, y me parece cometí muchos errores de tiempo, si los ven o me quieren dar consejos adelante,¿quedo bien el español neutral? Es que soy de Argentina.

Todo eso dicho le agradezco a todo el que haya dedicado algo de su tiempo en leer este oneshot.


End file.
